Will's Surprise
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Sequel to "Jason's Return". Will wants to do something special for Nico...finding his sister whom both believe was reborn. One issue...she wasn't, she wanted to be reborn as Nico's child not knowing he was gay. How can he reunite the two of them? Why by taking a page out of the book of Percy Jackson and carry the baby himself! How will Nico react? What will happen? Mpreg & yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Don't own, obviously.

* * *

Will Solace glanced around as he sat in the bathroom of the apartment he shared in New Rome with his boyfriend Nico di Angelo waiting for the results of a test. He wanted to do something special for said boyfriend and had spoken to Hades about the fate of Nico's late, elder sister; Bianca having originally wanted to find anything he could about her new life. It turned out that she had wanted to be reborn as Nico's child but due to Nico being gay there was no way she could be reborn, and he didn't want to break his promise to her so Will offered to find a way to carry her reincarnation himself. Hades had agreed and did what he could to help.

He had managed to get some of Nico's essence by telling him it was for a collage project and his seventeen-year-old boyfriend agreed. Now he wasn't 100% sure they were ready but their friends; Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had a little boy three years ago and he was the same age they were, so he was sure they could handle it, plus Nico would be by his side the whole time. He hoped it worked and the reason why he had been feeling sick lately wasn't the flu, he hated being sick, at least without good reason. Will looked up when he heard the timer ding letting him know the wait time was up and he took a deep breath before grabbing the plastic stick that would either change his and Nico's lives or tell him he had to try again. He opened his eyes to find a little plus sign and grinned, this was a good sign, but he would have to do a blood test to be sure. Good thing Nico was watching Jason while the three-year-old's parents were at school and that he had everything he needed to test himself in his lab.

When Nico got home he was surprised to find chicken alfredo and a grinning Will waiting for him. Nico knew that grin, it meant Will had some sort of surprise for him.

"What did I miss? I know it's not either of our birthday's nor is it our anniversary…what's going on?" the confused son of Hades asked.

"Well…" started Will starting to feel nervous, "It's a little complicated. Remember how you told me that your sister had arranged to be reborn?"

"Yes," relied Nico raising an eyebrow, wondering what any of this had to do with Bianca.

"I wanted to find her for you, so I asked your dad about it and it turns out that she had a stipulation about her rebirth that was effected by you being gay."

Nico blinked, really confused since his big sister had died having no idea he was gay. Honestly at the time he didn't know himself since he had only been ten years old.

"What was this stipulation?" Nico asked, starting to get worried.

Will took a deep breath, "She wanted to be _your_ daughter, Nico… she wanted to be by your side again."

After a few moments of this sinking in Nico pointed at him his eyes wide, "Did you do…what I think you did? Because if you did you're the craziest guy I ever met."

The blonde turned pink and nodded.

"Will! You're in collage and I'm not even in school!" Nico snapped starting to pace, "Plus Bianca was a daughter of the Big Three! Your life could be in danger!"

"Then it's a good thing we're in New Rome since there is no hospital in New Athens yet. Honestly there really isn't much of anything there yet other than temples."

"Will!"

"What!? I called to tell the others at the hospital I'm interning at what's going on. They know about what happened with Percy and Jay. We'll be in good hands," Will said taking Nico's, "You still have that trust fund your father set up so we're in better shape than Percy and Annabeth were on that end."

Nico sniffed, "You're a big, crazy idiot but…I don't want to lose you…"

Will pulled Nico close and let him cry into his shoulder knowing Nico was happy that Bianca was going to be back in his life soon.

 ** _…Halloween…_**

Little Jason Jackson giggled he ran around pretending to fight bad guys with his toy lightsaber. He was dressed as Luke Skywalker from the first Star Wars movie while his mom and dad were Leia and Han. The blonde boy looked up when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Someone's at the door!" he called cheerfully.

"I'm a little busy buddy! Who knew princess Leia's hair was tricky?" he heard Percy call from Annabeth's room, they had agreed to not share a room until they were wed.

"This is why I said I would wear the wig," he also heard his mother say.

"But it hides your pretty hair!"

"Who is it?" the child called figuring if he knew who it was he could open the door.

He blinked when he heard Darth Vader's trademark breathing sound and voice saying, "Luke, I am your uncle!"

"Daddy!" Jason called, "Whose ever on the other side is messing up the line!"

Percy came down looking confused in time to hear a cry of pain from the other side of the door.

"That was lame even for you," said a second voice.

"That hurt!" protested the first as Percy opened the door to find Will and Nico who were dressed as Darth Vader and Kilo Rin respectively.

"Uncle Will messed up the line!" Jason told his father.

Nico took off his helmet, "Happy Halloween, JJ."

Will pouted as he rubbed the back of his head, "I can't believe you hit me."

"I didn't hit you that hard."

"Hi guys," Annabeth said as she came down.

"You look so pretty Mommy!" Jason told her running to her, "But what happened to your hair?"

"It's a wig, your father is not good at styling hair."

It was at this point Will pushed up his mask and the two older demigods got a good look at his face.

"Will…are you sick, your face is kind of pale? Do you want to just go home?" Percy rapid fired the questions.

"Percy!" Will snapped before Percy could ask if they should heat up some soup, "I'll explain when everyone's here. But I assure you that I am not sick."

After a while they were joined by Hazel and Frank who were dressed as Rey and Chewbacca.

"Alright, we're all here, what's going on with Will?" asked Percy crossing his arms his son imitating him.

Will was about to say something his stomach growled loudly so, after getting an ok from the home owners, he went to raid the kitchen while his boyfriend explained.

"Is he insane?" Frank asked.

"He said he did it to make me happy," Nico said turning slightly pink as Will returned eating some string cheese.

"Will…My pregnancy with Jay was no cake walk and I'm a child of the Big Three," Percy pointed out, he and Annabeth having told his son about his past life, they found his reaction to the idea of dating his aunt Piper to be quite amusing.

"You were also confined to Camp Half-blood where there is no where near the same equipment at the hospitals here," Will retorted, "And I'm the one who heal fastest out of anyone in this room, so I'll be fine."

The others sighed, they really didn't like the idea of Will putting his life on the line just to bring back Bianca, someone he had barely known. The only one who didn't see worried was Jason.

"Yay! I get a baby cousin to play with!"

"That's right and last time I checked we had a party to attend," Will said as Nico picked up the toddler.

"In my defense he did this behind my back," Nico said as they headed out.

"How did it even work?" Percy asked Annabeth in a whisper, making her face palm, "What? I thought they were both waiting until Nico was eighteen before they did the deed."

Nico looked back having heard the blonde female slapping herself in the face and put Jason down telling him to help keep Will safe for him while he talked to his parents.

"He got some of my seed by telling me he needed it for a project, I assumed it was for classes. I rather not think about how he got into his body thank you very much. Now can we drop it? It happened, I'm going to be a parent and I'm scared."

"You'll be a great dad!" Percy told the Italian putting an arm around him, "Jason loves it when you babysit him as did Stella."

"He's right," agreed Annabeth.

Nico smiled, feeling a bit more confident. Sadly Percy and Annabeth forgot to tell him one thing…how to keep Will from doing stupid things like going on a candy bender. The next day the poor blonde practically lived in the bathroom.

"I told you to limit your sugar intake," Nico told him rubbing his back only to be given the finger because he was in no mood to be told off.

"Shut…" Will said panting, "Up…please."

"Sorry but if you were so hungry I could have gotten you something healthier to eat, I'm sure Reyna would have understood," he told the blonde petting his hair, "I'll get you some crackers to settle your stomach."

"Kay."

 ** _…_**

"Sorry to have to make you drop Jason off instead of coming to your place," Nico said to Percy a few days later as said child hugged his leg, "Will's morning sickness has really bad lately and I don't want to leave him alone."

"I'll help make Uncle Will better! I brought my doctor's kit!" Jason told Nico, holding his toy doctor's bag.

"Thanks kiddo," said Nico before turning his attention back to Percy.

"It's fine. In the backpack and suitcase are some other toys, clean clothes and the toilet seat adapter along with some money in case you go out for lunch or something. Annabeth packed his blanket and toy owl," Percy said handing Nico the two bags, "I'm sure Will be fine."

The Italian nodded as the green-eyed male hugged his son, "Be good ok?"

"Yes Daddy!" Jason chirped before Percy kissed his head and left.

Nico locked the door behind the little boy before checking on his boyfriend.

"Are you keeping anything down?"

Will lifted his arm which had placed across his eyes letting him could look at Nico, "No…not even water…and I feel dizzy."

"I see," said Jason scribbling on a little note pad with a crayon.

"What have we here?" Will asked smiling weakly.

Nico chuckled, "Jason's my little helper today, he brought his doctor's kit. If you're not better by the time he goes home I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Thanks buddy…" Will said before getting comfy, "I'm going to take a nap…Maybe I'll feel better after that."

The two let him sleep at least for a few hours until lunch time rolled around. When Nico tried to wake him he found his boyfriend breathing but unresponsive.

"Will!" he cried in a panic before calling the hospital for help.

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

Will groaned softly as he slowly woke up feeling around for whatever was making that annoying beeping sound.

"Nnniiicccooo," he whined honestly half asleep, "Turn off the alarm already."

When he didn't get a response he opened his eyes to find that this wasn't their room, it was one in the New Rome hospital that he was interning at during his studies. The beeping was coming from the heart monitor attached to his finger and there was an IV in his arm. After a few moments Nico and Jason came in carrying bags from McDonald's.

"Will! You're awake!" the Italian said hurrying over, looking relived.

"What happened?" Will asked realizing how dry his throat felt as little Jason considered eating on the floor.

"One sec," Nico said picking the child up and putting him on the other bed before turning back to him, "You passed out. When we got you here your fluids were low, and you were lacking a lot of nutrients because you were having trouble eating."

"Uncle Nico was scared," commented Jason, "Can you open my sauce for my nuggets?"

Nico did this after getting Will some water, the little boy starting to eat.

"Really? McDonalds for lunch?" Will gave his boyfriend a look.

"Don't start, I didn't want to be away from you for too long and it's something Jason will eat. I got him milk and apple slices," Nico said pulling out his own lunch and gave the child some fries before sitting by Will's bed and starting to eat, "They want to keep you here for a few days for observation and to make sure you can keep food down."

"Fine," Will replied before snagging a few fries that he was amazed he was able to stomach.

"Hey!"

"It smells good and I'm hungry!"

"Than call the nurse and get some lunch."

"Speaking of calling, did you let Percy and Annabeth know where their son is?" Will asked after the nurse was called and he looked over his lunch options.

"I thought Annabeth was going to deafen me when I called her," he said holding up an invention of Leo's called a Demi phone, a smart phone that didn't attract monsters, needless to say, they sold like hotcakes, "She thought he was hurt until I managed to get out what was going on. They hope you get well soon."

Will nodded, he had to focus on getting better and keeping himself and their child alive.

…

November went by well enough bring excitement over the up coming holidays. Will had found that a single drop of Nectar, usually mixed in with milk, in the morning helped him get on with his day without sickness. He was able to go to class and Nico was able to babysit Jason at his own house without worry. Today Nico and Will were both watching him while his parents went shopping for Thanksgiving supplies.

"Aunt Reyna told me Aunt Piper's moving here for good this year and she went to get her and they're bringing a prize!" the three-year-old told his favorite babysitter as they watched a movie, his sea green eyes sparkling.

After Jason Grace's death Reyna had comforted Piper and around the time little Jason turned one the two started to date. Though some people suspect it may have had something to do with Nico locking them in a closet at Jason's birthday party.

"Prize?" asked a confused Will looking up from his homework.

Nico looked up from where he was tracing Jason's hand for a hand turkey, "I think he means a surprise."

The child nodded eagerly, "Aunt Reyna said it was something I'd really like. Maybe it's my own metal doggy!"

"Your father has Mrs. O'Leary," Will pointed out.

"She doesn't live with us though, she lives in the camp," Jason pointed out.

The child looked up and raced to the door with Nico on his heels when they heard a knock at the door.

"Aunt Piper! Aunt Reyna!" the little boy cheered as Nico opened the door to show instead of what the boy was hoping for it was Percy with arms full of bags of groceries for the feast, having used his foot to knock.

Jason pouted and shut the door on his dad not seeing what he wanted causing Nico to crack up.

"Jason Luke Jackson!" Percy snapped as Nico opened the door still laughing, "It's not funny Nico! What got into him? Why isn't he taking a nap?"

"We were finishing up making hand Turkeys and then we started talking about the Reyna and Piper's surprise," the younger male told him taking a bag.

"Well now Captain Cranky's out and about. Will, could you put him down for his nap?"

"I don't wanna take a nap!" whined Jason, "I wanna wait for Aunt Piper and Aunt Reyna!"

"You'll either go down for your nap now or you'll do it after a time out," his father told him.

The youngest blonde scrambled for his room, Will following him as Annabeth came over with more bags.

"Why did you yell?" she asked, heading for the kitchen.

Percy looked at her and replied, "He shut the door in my face."

Annabeth hid her amused smile as Percy left to get more bags with Nico.

"Uncle Will," Jason said as the older blond knelt beside his bed, "Can I see the baby?"

"Alright but there's not really anything to see," Will told him lifting his shirt, "See?"

"Are you sure there's a baby in there?"

Will chuckled, "Yes, soon we'll be able see pictures of the baby that's inside my tummy. Now go to sleep."

After the little boy's nap, around four o'clock they heard the doorbell ring, this time Jason was held back just to be safe. Percy opened the door to find the two female demigods they were waiting for along with a little girl whose face was hidden by a large Minnie Mouse doll and the crook of Reyna's neck. Her dirty blonde hair in plated pigtails was just visible.

"Is that the surprise?" little Jason asked pointing at the other child.

Piper nodded, "Everyone this is Rose, daughter of Hermes and adopted daughter of us. We had a little help from her dad getting the adoption through. Then we went to Disneyland to celebrate. Want to meet everyone honey?"

"Nah-uh!" came the child's voice making Reyna smile.

"But you were so brave at the park. You met Minnie and the princesses, you even told Gaston off. Why don't you want to meet the rest of our family?" the daughter of Bellona asked.

The little girl looked up showing shy hazel eyes, "What if they don't like me?"

"I think one of them is eager to meet you," Piper told her pointing at the wiggling Jason.

"How much sugar did you give my son?" Annabeth asked Nico.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't give him sugar he's excited to meet his new cousin," Nico pointed out, "And before you ask I know for a fact Will didn't give him any either."

"Hi I'm Jason! Daddy put me down!"

"Are you going to chill out?" Percy asked looking down at the little boy, "Cause if you're not you are going to scare her more."

"I'll chill."

After the adults were introduced to the little girl both children were put down while adults discussed dinner.

"Daddy said we'll go to Disneyland after he marries Mommy, so the rest of our family can come. Grandma Sally, Grandpa Paul and Aunt Stella live on the other side of the country in New York," Jason told her.

"I've never been to New York, but Mommy has, she told me so," Rose replied making the little boy tilt his head.

"Who's your mommy?"

Rose pointed to Piper as said demigod came over, "We're going out for Italian food."

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie," the native American demigod replied, "Ready to go? We're going to have to leave Minnie in the car."

"Speaking of the car, we forgot the souvenir we got for Jason in it," Reyna pointed out.

"Thank you, Aunt Reyna, Aunt Piper, Rose," the little boy said hugging his new cousin.

…

"I think you guys should sign the kids up for daycare," Nico told the parents while the two children colored on the paper covered table, "Not that I don't love Jason and I would love to get to know Rosie better, but Will and I have to get ready for our kid."

"Wait, what? Back up, are you two adopting?" asked a very confused Reyna as Piper blinked, sipping her tea.

"No, Will thought it would be a good idea to follow my example except he's bringing back Nico's big sister; Bianca," explained Percy, thumbing at the eighteen-year-old blonde.

"You Greeks are nuts."

"That just earned you a night on the sofa, Rey."

"I didn't mean you Pipes," Reyna protested, "I swear!"

"Is Mama in trouble?" asked Rose, "Mommy sounds mad."

"Your Mama said something not nice," Will told her.

"Bad Mama!"

The others snorted, it wasn't every day the female Praetor was told off by a three-year old, let alone her own daughter.

"Back to the idea of daycare," commented Annabeth, "I honestly like the idea since it would not only be good for their social development but educational."

"I don't want to go to daycare! I want to stay with Uncle Nico and Uncle Will," protested Jason.

"We're going to sign Rosie up for daycare, don't you want to hang out with her?" Piper asked.

The little boy frowned, he did want to spend more time with his new cousin, but the idea of daycare scared him.

Annabeth pulled him into her lap, "I know you have a lot of fun with your uncles, but it wouldn't be fair to them, the new baby or to you when it comes because they'll have a hard-enough time taking care of it and in Will's case studying."

"We'll still come to see you and babysit you from time to time, just on date nights and stuff," Nico promised.

"You should at least try it," Annabeth told him, "And don't try lying to me and your daddy, we know how to tell."

"Okay Mommy…"

Annabeth squeezed him, "That's my little Hatchling."

Jason turned pink at his mother's nickname for him, he had gotten it because for his first Halloween costume his mother's stepmom had sent having found it prefect for the boy. It was of a baby owl coming out of a fake egg shell.

"You came out of an egg?" asked the now confused Rose, "Do you still have a belly button?"

The others laughed as the little girl tried to look under Jason's shirt.

"He wasn't born from an egg," Annabeth told her, "For his first Halloween he was a hatchling owl."

"It was my Grammy's idea," Jason explained, pink.

"I think he looked really cute," commented Piper having seen photos.

"I know right?" agree Percy his son hiding his face.

After an uneventful Thanksgiving the kids started daycare giving Nico more free time than he was sure to what to do with. He had studied childcare using audio books before Jason had been born since he had been the little boy's main babysitter from the get-go, keeping him happy and quite while his father did things like work out or take a nap having been kept up by a fussy baby. With nothing better to do he started looking into actual houses and baby supplies, though only gender-neutral basics since there was no way of being 100% sure the baby would be a girl. He marked things he liked to discuss with his boyfriend before sighing. That had taken a lot less time than he had thought. Maybe he should investigate taking classes or helping at the hospital because he wasn't going to run errands for his dad. His phone went off reminding him he had a lunch date with Hazel.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he ate his minestrone soup.

"What make you think something's wrong?"

Hazel gave him a flat look, "I'm your sister, I can tell when something's bugging you. Now tell me."

"Fine, I don't know what to do with my time now that JJ's in daycare," he admitted, "And since the baby isn't going to be born for several months and we can't be sure about the gender yet, so we can't plan for that. I feel like I'll die of boredom!"

"You could see if the day care needs helpers or help with the kids in the hospital."

Nico nodded, "I did consider helping at the hospital."

A few days later Will got quite a shock passing by the pediatric ward of the hospital to find his boyfriend surrounded by a bunch of kids listening to him read them a story about Curious George. Pulling him aside after he was done.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping myself sane for one thing," Nico told him with a smile, "And for another I can have lunch with you while I'm here. I don't plan on being a permeant story teller but it's something to do until we have to prepare."

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico!" Estelle Blofis cheered as she hugged he son of Hades after the family arrived during Christmas break.

"Hi Stella," Nico said hugging her back.

"Will got chubby!" the little girl declared pointing at the blonde who was starting to show and was wearing festive sweatpants.

"Nnniiicccooo! I told you it was noticeable!" he said tearing up as Nico hurried over to comfort him.

"Nah-uh! Uncle Will has a baby in his tummy!" protested Jason in his grandmother's arms, "That was mean, Aunt Stella!"

Paul looked at his stepson's child, "Oh really?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah! And Aunt Piper and Aunt Reyna got a little girl name Rose so next year I'll have two cousins to help give Uncle Frank puppy dog eyes!"

"I thought you were going to stop doing that to him, his shape shifting powers are not a toy. They tire him out," Percy pointed out.

"What about Alex?" the little boy questioned.

"Who is this Alex?" asked Sally looking at her son.

"That one's all yours, Wise girl," Percy said going to set up a movie for the kids to watch once Rose arrived allowing the adults to go shopping while they were watched by him, Nico and maybe Will.

"S-she called me f-fat!" Will sobbed into Nico's shoulder as his dark-haired lover rubbed his back.

"She's a little girl with no filter, she meant no harm. And she said chubby not fat," Nico told him rubbing his back.

Percy saw this and winced, wondering if he had ever been that moody when he was pregnant. Then he remembered what he did to kids who called him fat that Halloween and realized that he may have been running on hormones at the time.

"They're the same thing!" Will sobbed.

"I might have to drop him off at home if he's going to be this emotional," Nico told Percy.

"I can get home on my own," Will protested, he honestly wanted to do some shopping with out his boyfriend hovering over him and saw a chance to do so.

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine, I have my phone with me," the blonde assured him getting his coat and kissing his cheek, "I'll see you later."

Once he was out of Percy's house, he turned off the waterworks, he loved Nico but honestly, he had become a bit too clingy lately. It was hard to do Christmas shopping when the one you were trying to shop for wouldn't leave you alone for more than five minutes! Nico even kept track of when he left the hospital to get lunch! It was driving his nuts! After while he arrived in the market and started to hunt around for a gift for his beloved. He started to look around thinking about what Nico would like, his lover could use a new sheath for his sword. After a bit of shopping he also picked up a pair of silver skull cuff links, and some new clothes for himself before he got both gifts wrapped and carried everything home. When he got home, he found an annoyed Nico waiting for him.

"I came to check on you and I found that you weren't here," the dark-haired teen told him with his arms crossed.

Will sighed, "Nico, I wanted to get you a gift for Christmas and new clothes without risking you finding out what your gift was."

"You could have told me that."

"You would have followed me."

"No I wouldn't…I would have asked Percy to…" Nico admitted, turning slightly pink

"Okay, lets propose this to him, see what he says. We can call him or go over," Will replied putting his things down.

Nico rolled his eyes before dialing Percy and putting him on speaker.

"Hello?" came the voice of the sea prince, who honestly sounded confused, "What's up?"

"Percy, answer a hypothetical question for us. If Will wanted to go shopping for Christmas and I asked you to go with him to keep an eye on him, would you?" Nico asked.

"You did _not_ say he'd be accompanying me you said you would have him follow me around," Will snapped.

"Guys!" Percy shouted getting the two younger males' attention, "Look, I don't know what happened but Nico, you're being a bit too fretful, I know what happened last month scared you, but Will's fine now and as long as it was nothing too heavy, he and the baby should be fine."

"I bought some gifts and clothes for me, and I feel fine."

"He scared the living daylights out of me when I came home to find him gone!" protested Nico.

Will hugged the other boy, "I didn't mean to, Neeks."

"I'm going to hang up now," Percy told them before the line went dead and Will full out kissed Nico.

"Wow…" Nico panted after they had a crazy make out session, "What in Hades got into you?"

Will gave him another kiss and smiled, "Pregnancy hormones, I'm amazed you haven't woken up in the middle of the night when I got up to jerk off."

"I thought you were just constipated."

Will snorted, "Really? That's what you thought?"

Nico shrugged, "I only heard you once. If you were this horny you could have said something."

"We agreed not to do anything beyond kissing and cuddling until you're eighteen and I plan to keep it that way," Will told him tapping his nose.

Nico rubbed it, "I hate it when you do that."

"I love you too."

…

"Uncle Leo!" cheered Jason tackling Leo's legs nearly knocking him over.

"Hi buddy," replied the Latino as his girlfriend giggled, "I think you're getting a bit big to keep doing that."

"No!" the nearly four-year-old whined.

Rose hid behind her mommy, unsure of these new people.

"Jason, you're going to hurt your uncle Leo if you keep tackling him at full speed," Annabeth scolded.

Her words were apparently ignored as the child happily tackled an approaching blonde teen making his companion laugh since said blonde had the wind knocked out of him and he was knocked off his feet.

"Mangus!" Jason cheered, "You and Alex came!"

"Hi little guy, good to see you," the currently female teen said with a smile picking the little boy up off her boyfriend.

"Ow…" was all that came out of Annabeth's cousin's mouth.

"And what we just said went out the window," sighed the blonde female.

Calypso hid a smile, "Actually, you said he would hurt Leo if he kept doing that you didn't say anything about anyone else."

"I guess he's learnt to attack "Heathens"," Nico tried to joke since the two teens were related to a different pantheon of gods.

Alex responded to his accusation with a thumbs down and a fart noise with her mouth, "Can we come in now? Just because we're have Norse gods for parents doesn't mean we don't get cold."

Percy nodded ushering their guests in.

"Rose! You gotta meet Uncle Leo, Aunt Calypso, Alex and Magnus! They're really cool! Alex can turn into animals and Magnus has a talking sword! Uncle Leo can make fire and he has a metal dragon and Aunt Calypso makes lots of yummy things and pretty things!" Jason said taking his friend's hand, "They're all nice, I promise."

"So this is the little girl you adopted, Piper?" commented Leo, kneeling to her level.

"Do you work for Santa?" the child asked noticing his ears.

Leo grinned, "I applied for a job and he wrote back telling me that there were no openings."

The children's eyes went wide.

"Uncle Leo you never told me that!" said Jason in awe.

"You never asked kiddo," he replied with a wink.

Magnus shook his head before his girlfriend sometimes boyfriend elbowed him.

"What did I do?" asked the blonde male.

"Why don't your eyes match?" Rose asked Alex point at her face, distracting the child of Loki.

Alex grinned and winked, "They're a warning that there's more to me than meets the eye."

Magnus groaned earning him another elbow to the ribs.

"I like her! She's cool!" cheered Rose.

"Good thing you're a girl right now or that would have been weird," the blonde whispered to his girlfriend.

"It would be hard to explain it in a way that children this young would get," the green haired teen agreed.

Magnus smiled as he and Alex dropped their gifts off with the others under the tree.

"Can I get a piggy back ride?" Jason asked his cousin.

The son of Frey nodded helping the younger blonde onto his back and toting him around.

"You want one too?" Alex asked Rose who nodded.

Rose giggles as Alex loaded her up and bounced her as they walked around.

"Ride 'em cowboy and cowgirl!" cheered Nico smiling.

The kids laughed as the two toted the kids around.

"Alright, cowpokes, time to have some grub," Percy said trying to sound like an old timey cowboy cook.

Will shook his head, "That sounded horrible and was stereotypical."

"Party pooper," commented Percy taking his son off Magnus's back.

"Ride time's over," Reyna told Rose while she picked the little girl off Alex's back.

"Thank you for the ride!" the two children chirped.

Will found he had a hard time keeping his eyes open after lunch, more so then the children who were excited for what was only a few days away.

"I'll take Will home, his mother's coming in tonight and I don't think he wants to miss her because he's tired," Nico told the rest leading his lover out.

"That gives us time to break out the mead!" joked Alex with a grin.

"We don't have any," replied Percy.

Magnus sighed, knowing Alex brought some, "We do."

Nico shook his head, "Bad idea to get Percy drunk, he'll start singing off key."

Percy turned pink, "We were doing Karaoke!"

"You were still drunk," the son of Hades replied as he and Will left.

After a nice nap with his boyfriend the two of them got ready to pick up his mother from the airport.

"You drive like an old lady!" Will groaned.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me for being cautious especially with precious Cargo."

"You better mean the baby _and_ me or you're sleeping on the sofa."

"Of course," Nico told him giving his hand a quick squeeze at a red light, "You're my ball of sunshine and I'm not going to let you go anytime soon."

Naomi Solace was friendly enough to them in the airport…in the car, however.

"William Adrien Solace, how could you be so reckless?" she asked giving him a dirty look in the rearview mirror.

"Mama do not start, please! Stress is bad for me and the baby."

"I'm asking a question."

"I was trying to make Nico happy!"

"I was totally out of the loop about this until he was already pregnant," Nico stated causing Will to glare at him, "I'm just being honest."

"You're sleeping on the sofa," Will said sulking in his seat.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did, di Angelo."

Naomi shook her head, "Oh, stop being a drama queen, Will. Nico was just stating a fact."

Will just pouted, then nodded off during the drive back to New Rome while reading on a tablet.

"Will, honey, wake up," Naomi cooed, gently shaking her sleeping son.

Will whined trying to shift in the seat before actually waking up.

"Hey sleepy head," she said kissing his cheek.

"Are you still sleepy? You had a nap before we picked her up and you feel asleep in the car on our way back," commented Nico who was holding Naomi's bags.

Will stretched, pondering his currant state before getting out of the car. He knew this exhaustion was part of the pregnancy, heck he could remember finding Percy snoozing away in his cabin when he was supposed to be doing other things.

"It's perfectly normal, when I was carrying Will I was tired a lot. When he was big enough to feel him move, he didn't like sleeping when it was bed time," Naomi assured them both grabbing her bags.

Nico nodded helping him to bed, hoping this was just a phase.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
